Unspoken Words Of Narnia
by Darling-Little-Moon
Summary: He always managed to inspire feelings from her unknowingly.


The Unspoken Words of Narnia oneshot competiton

Hello! This is my entry to Unspoken Words Of Narnia, And My first oneshot, Constructive critism is always welcome.

Pairing: Peter/Oc

* * *

><p>Love, hope, fear, faith these make humanity;<p>

These are its sign and note and character

* * *

><p>Mary is 7 years old when she feels something.<p>

It was a warm summery afternoon when these events occured.

Her family were in the distance training for a competiton that happens in the summer season as per usual Mary was excluded from this activity, As she was excluded from anything to do with her family, She had always known without even considering that she was not a favourite of her mother and father, She was the middle child, She wasnt the oldest, Not the youngest, Not the brightest.

Just Mary the black sheep of the family.

A few children were scattered around the park in groups playing various game and there she was by herself.

She was trying to balance on the edge of the sandbox with her dainty feet the green frame contrasted with the white smooth sand below her, Suddenly the side of her right foot tipped off the edge and she loses her footing with a small thud on the ground she manages to sit herself up clutching her knee which has blood creeping down her leg, Tears leak down her face and she sniffles.

"Are you alright?" A boys voice brought her out of her self pity, She looked up hesitantly and saw a boy possibly about 11 or so, She noted he had hair like the sun and eyes as blue as the sea or like the soft wings of a Bluejay.

"No ive fallen and hurt my knee, I was trying to walk on the sandbox." Mary sniffled again and looked at him with watery eyes, His eyes flicked from her violet ones towards her wounded knee.

He went from his standing posistion to kneel down next to her he carefully examined the wound and his eyes narrowed at the trail of blood on her leg.  
>"Why don't you come and play with my sisters and brother?" He smiled at Mary "Lucy is always complaining she wants a best friend to play with." He stood up and offered his hand.<p>

Mary looked up at him with such a warm feeling it twisted and danced in her stomach, She took his hand without hesistation, Because Mary felt something, she believed in him, She felt faith.

"Im Peter by the way, Peter Pevensie." The boy said as she held his hand tightly and walked towards a group of three darkhaired children.

Faith

* * *

><p>Mary is 10 years old when she feels something.<p>

It was a lukewarm autumny evening that she spent at the Pevensies.

All was peaceful until the dreaded sound or air raid sirens started, It was a flurry of rushing and collecting.

When Lucy rushed down the stairs clutching her teddy with Susan holding her hand the children were ushered into the Bomb Shelter.  
>"Wait dad!" Edmund shouted.<p>

Mary turned around in confusion to see Edmund running back to the house and Peter chasing after him, Confusion turned into shock as she could do nothing but stand there and watch and then the females in the shelter heard a loud smash and glass, Flames arose from distance as other buildings were alight.

She could already smell the burning wood of the fence burned outside by the flames, She watched with wide eyes as the two boys ran back to the shelter and the two of them crashed to the ground.

A string of angry words come from Peter's mouth as Edmund lies there helplessly staring at the picture of his father.

Mary can't help but feel remorseful for Edmund despite his stupid choice to run back for the picture, And despite her strange feelings for Peter a he ran for Edmund.

It felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs and the sound of her heart thumped uncontrollably inside her head, She had never felt more worried or more terribly cold in her life, She was sure it was fear.

Fear

* * *

><p>Mary is 16 when she feels something even greater.<p>

It was a snowy wintry day That she spent in Cair Paravel.

She had been in Narnia for 6 years now, Lucy at 14, Edmund the same as she at 16, Susan at 18 and Peter at 21.

These days nobody seemed to have much time, The only person she saw regularly was Peter, Yes dear Peter, She wasn't quite sure why she was so shy around him these days, Why her skin always flushed red when he put his strong hand on her shoulder, And oh how she loved how he commented on how her eyes were so violet and so pretty.

When he came into her room to say goodnight he had such a wanting look in his eyes, And when his lips crashed down upon hers she didn't mind, And she didn't mind when a calloused rough hand ran up and down her silky thigh.

Their second kiss was even more rough and needy she pulled him down by his sleeves, Their lips never left each other apart from when they unclothed each other, Or when Peter went to nip a collarbone or sucked lightly on her neck.

It was only when they were both exhausted did Mary place a soft kiss on his mouth and he put and arm over her and fell asleep their noses touching each other, She felt like nothing could ruin them, She would do anything for him, She was sure it was love.

Love

* * *

><p>Mary is 25 years old when she feels something<p>

It was a spring morning when she left Cair Paravel, It was when she went hunting with the Pevensie's, It was when they chased the stag.

And when she found herself trapped in her 10 year old body again.

Nobody knew about the love between Peter and she, That was kept a secret between the two, He already was betrothed to another

Princess Jade, She was a pretty lady the same age as Peter, She knew he had to marry it was his duty to secure the fates of the two countries.

She would always feel like second best, She knew it was wrong, That she was a Jezebel, A Mary Magdeline,

But remember she loved him first.  
>They both could not find the courage to tell the others about it, It would destroy them.<p>

She looks longingly at the wardrobe in front of her, She longs for the old days, Not just for Aslan, For Narnia her home.

But for the time when it wasn't wrong to want somebody in that way, Her 10 year old body shoulden't even know how much desire she felt back then, She remembers how he touched her so often, And how she would touch him.

"Will you just touch me again please, Touch me" She begged in a strained voice, She wanted it, sheneeded it.

He looked down at her with troubled, Very haunted eyes, He speaks in very low doleful tones.

"We can't, not anymore, It's wrong Mary you're only 10, I'm old enough to be touched be you aren't, That's the hardest part, I remember _everything_, I could touch somebody else without it being wrong." He walks away but not before kissing her hand softly.

Mary stands there heartbroken, That night she crys herself to sleep, She does so for 3 months.  
>But as she is dreaming and she sees a lion in her dreams.<p>

It says nothing but smiles and shows a 25 year old Mary and 30 year old Peter laughing and chasing each other through the gardens of Narnia.  
>As she awakes her eyes sticky with the tears of sorrow from the previous night.<p>

She puts a hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out in joy as she crys a newfound hope, Hope, Yes that's what she feels hope.

Hope

And what a bitter taste of hope it is.

* * *

><p>Love, hope, fear, faith these make humanity;<p>

These are its sign and note and character

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I'm sorry it's not very good it's my first oneshot :) I'm sorry it's not particullarly descriptive either, So if I was too blunt and you are confused please don't hesistate to ask me, Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
